


Scenes After the Fray

by peoriapeoria



Series: The Vita-Ray AU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Double Date, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#CaptainAmerica has been trending after the Battle of Manhattan, Steve Rogers is just over five feet tall and Peggy looks a good score years younger than her age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes After the Fray

The sleek car pulled into the drive of the Fifth Ave mansion. The passenger door opened and Steve Rogers got out, shut the door and went to the driver's side. Peggy opened the door, took the offered hand and decanted from the car, slipping her hand into the crux of Steve's arm. He pocketed the keys and closed the door.

"Looks..." Steve couldn't express what was different, not that they'd been here with any regularity.

Peggy chuckled, deep and rich. "Not as if it's had a team of gardeners going at it like a dowager."

Steve quirked his lips at that.

"Steve, Peggy, come in!" The strawberry blonde towered lithely, elegantly casual. "Tony's"

"Right here." He slipped against her side, and kissed her jaw. He adjusted his tinted glasses as he looked at Peggy. "That's better work than most."

"Imp."

"Better impudent than impotent." He moved through the house.

Peggy tightened her fingers on Steve's arm before stepping away from him. Inside the mansion, Steve did know what was different. He'd seen places in Italy that looked like this, all the movable art and antiques hustled off and just tables too big and mirrors leaning against walls left. Upholstered furniture had been brought in and the walls repainted.

"You'd seen the house before."

He hadn't heard her approach despite her heels. "Yes,"

"Pepper. He hadn't been back since they'd died."

Steve offered his left elbow. They found Peggy seated and Tony's drink across the table from her. Food was laid out on a sideboard, nearly a prodigious amount for four people.

"I've read Dad's notes."

Steve closed his eyes, and then loaded up his plate, Peggy having already served herself. He chuckled at Tony making a production number with Pepper's chair.

"Captain America." Peggy deftly ate, switching her silver with flash.

"Japan is crazy for him. So, about you making me think you have a thing for younger men."

"Tony!" Pepper flashed at him and looked between their guests.

"Steve is younger. Just not as much as you must have thought." She turned towards Pepper. "Does he still mumble inventory lists when he's tired?"

Pepper smiled, and Tony was caught between rue and nonchalance. Steve ate and took in the banter between the two women. It was nice only having his own plate to tend, not that their great-grandchildren were all that small. "What are the others doing?"

"Shadowy SHIELD things, Jane Foster, Science and Barton, not interested."

"Doctor Foster has the Bifrost working?" Peggy looked at Tony as she took her bite from the fork.

"It's a door currently, not a full Einstein-Rosen Bridge." He paused to eat and drink. "How'd SHIELD get nukes? And Hydra weapons?"

"Excellent questions. The answers are beyond the security clearance of some at this table." Peggy allowed Tony to change the subject.

It was a good evening, and they all agreed to meet again. Steve settled in behind the wheel after handing Peggy into the passenger seat.


End file.
